


les fleurs poussent au paradis

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [7]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Jinwoo is basically the flower and seugyoon his happiness, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older, Petals, The poem is from another story of me, dying, i dunno what to tag, like usual, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Jinwoo is the dying flower and Seungyoon his shining saving sun. But Jinwoo forgot that every day has it's end.The poem is from another story of mine(but there are piece not the whole), but i thought that this paring would fit better for only the poem. Got it?





	les fleurs poussent au paradis

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, for everyone who only wanted the poem (and this paring ajkdja). Feel free to yell at me. Leave kudos and everything. and btw i dont a single bit of french, i just thought it sounds nice (btw it means "the flowers grow in paradise"

_Poor little flower_

_Standing alone on her own grave_

_Petals waving in the wind_

_Poor little flower_

_Slowly drying out_

_Poor little flower_

_Petals slowly falling down_

_And remember little flower_

_You always know_

_After the sun comes the shower_

_Poor little flower_

_Ain't so poor anymore_

_Because through all the rain_

_Shines a new horizon_

_And hope is starting to raise_

_As a small light on the end of the world_

_Happy little flower_

_Happy little flower_

_Your fate's still not clear_

_You thought you'd be happy now_

_You happy little flower_

_But the poorness isn't gone_

_And it could grab the happy little flower_

_In every second_

_And drag the happy little flower_

_Back in the darkness_

_Oh happy little flower_

_Your star had been the brightest_

_And all of your happy little petals_

_Flowered in endless beauty_

_Like your era never ends_

_But the happy little flower_

_Raised with the sun_

_And did the happy little flower_

_Thought about the fact_

_That every day has it's end_

_Poor little flower_

_Why did you try to run_

_We caught you anyway_

_Oh poor little flower_

_You're not supposed to have a happy end_

_Poor little flower_

_Tried to reach happiness_

_But the poor little flower_

_Was captured in her own cage_

_And when the wind outside stopped blowing for a second_

_The poor little flower tried to flee_

_But the poor little flower_

_Had not paid attention_

_That the wind would catch all of her petals_

_When he started blowing again_


End file.
